


[Podfic] by the light of the stars

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Hannibal Lecter, Cover Art Welcome, Kidnapped Will Graham, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stag Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofby the light of the starsby amosanguisAuthor's summary:You smile and straighten your suit and feel the first tremors of the change.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] by the light of the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by the light of the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866563) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jkshosae04ruyd5/by%20the%20light%20of%20the%20stars_Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:52 | 4.67 MB  
[No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/urblg0k244z2tl5/by%20the%20light%20of%20the%20stars.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:52 | 2.61 MB

### Credits

**Music:** [Maestro Tlakaelel](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary_download?vid=807e44f3122da227) by Jesse Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you amosanguis for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "2nd POV." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
